Just one kiss
by Deamortem
Summary: Maka gives Soul a kiss which never should have happened changing time and landing them with an unexpected parcel from the future... SoulXMaka BlackstarXTsubaki KidXCrona LizXOC
1. Chapter 1

I won't lie to you. I love Maka Albarn. Always have, always will. If I said I didn't it wouldn't be the truth and if I said she loves me back it also wouldn't be the truth. Lying will get me nowhere and pretending she needs me like I need her wont either but for some reason I can't come to terms with that. In the end I'm her weapon, I'm meant to feel used because she's meant to use me but that's not how I want to feel. I want to feel loved. Oh Maka, why can't you see that…

That morning Maka woke me instead of Blair. It made a nice change to be woken by her soft voice and not some lusty cat girl trying to seduce me yet again. I opened my eyes, surprised, to see her pretty green orbs staring back at me, she giggled and I could feel a blush starting to spread across my cheeks.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" she smiled at me and turned to go, "Breakfast is ready so hurry up and get dressed! You don't want to be late again!"

"Sure." I mumbled, still mesmerised by my amazing partner. She may not have noticed but over the past year or so Maka had really started to change. She was seventeen and her slim body was becoming curvy which fitted nicely with her already long legs. Even her boobs were bigger! Ok so not that much bigger but Black star had dared me to steal one of her bras once so that he could compare it with Tsubaki's (which he had also stolen) and she's definitely grown since the last time we did that. Her hair is still up in those cute bunches however she ties them with ribbon more often. Apart from all that though she's still the same old Maka I fell in love with all those years ago.

**Later on…**

Maka had run off with the other girls as soon as the bell had rung, leaving me with Black star, Kid and Crona. For a moment there was silence and confusion at their sudden absence although it didn't take long for Black star to seize the opportunity.

"Well obviously the girls have all gone to talk about their god, me, the amazing Black star!" He laughed obnoxiously loud. Crona cowered slightly in the corner and it was up to Kid to tell us the truth.

"Actually Black star I think it's more to do with the new boy Cal."

"But I'm such a big guy! Compared to me he's so little that there's no reason to even mention him!" Kid face palmed.

"He may be but he's still a new guy so he's fresh meat for single girls and let's face it he has all the right looks…" Kid started. Me and Black star stared at him in disbelief. We had always secretly suspected him to be gay but never that openly! Finally he caught on.

"No! Don't even think that! I was merely saying for the girls!" Kid desperately tried to convince the laughing Black star while Crona blushed in his corner. He was right though, Cal was a typical blonde haired, blue eyes girl magnet and it was only his second day. I needed to be cautious though, lots of boys had been going after Maka recently and it hadn't been an easy job keeping them all away from her. She didn't even realise but guys would even come to me asking for advice on her. Of course there was only one answer. Forget about her, it's not worth it. That wasn't how I felt, I would never forget about here because she was worth more to me than anything else ever but so long as it kept other guys who might use or hurt her away then it was a fine excuse.

"Hey Soul, that Cal sounds like such a nerd! Maybe Maka will decide to go out with Cal and finally find the perfect nerd match!" Black star laughed, slapping me on the back. As the realisation of what he said sunk in and my face must have dropped and from the surprised looks I was getting from Kid and Crona I'm pretty sure it did. I didn't want that to happen, I'd lose Maka for sure! Cal had never met the younger, flat chested, moody Maka that we all knew so he'd have no reason to hold back and if they were a perfect match then of course she'd say yes. I needed to tell her. The sooner I do the less likely she is to reject me right…?

"Damn." I whispered.

"What?" Kid smirked, "I think someone has a thing for a certain green eyed bookworm." Black star looked shocked and horrified.

"What's this?!" He managed to get out. I faced away with embarrassment to hide my burning blush. "Soul, tell me this isn't true!" Kid sighed.

"Don't tell me you haven't at all noticed Black star…"

"Of course I have! Your god knows everything! I just…er..."

Suddenly Crona laughed, pulling me back to the group. It was often Crona laughed, especially with such happiness and as he did a look of delight spread across Kid's face. He so is gay, no matter what he says.

"Well Crona what is it that you need to steal my spotlight?" Black star asked, a faint trace of relief on the edge of his voice.

"Uh…Well it's j-just that I um, I knew…" Crona said now nervous at the attention he had attracted. "When I-I last came round…Well you kept looking at Maka with this um, shiny eyed look…" I was caught off guard by that. Crona was the last person I expected to figure it out because usually he 'didn't know how to deal with these things'.

"So Soul, you've been awfully quiet," Kid said, "maybe you'd like to tell us the truth so that we can clear all this up?" I sighed, not really wanting to explain my feelings to anyone but Maka.

"Yes ok. I love Maka, big deal." Kid gave me a quizzical look. "What else do you want me to say? I've liked her since we met. I've never known how to tell her. I don't want to ruin our partnership. I'm a pathetic excuse for a man because every time she smiles at me I lose and melt and want to just hold her to me…"

"That will do!" Blackstar interrupted, "I don't want to know too much detail!" I laughed.

"It's ok because I don't want to explain it anymore!" We all smiled for a moment although the moment broke when Kids frowned at something behind me.

When I turned round she was there, the girl I loved dearly, clustered round another guy with a group of girls including Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. The guy in question was of course Cal, just as Kid had suspected and for some reason it made me angry. The sudden hate for a boy I'd never really met began to bubble up inside me but I knew what it was. It was jealousy. Maka, MY Maka, was with another guy who didn't deserve her company, instead of me. Shit, I'm starting to sound just like Spirit now, not good!

Behind me Kid coughed to get the attention of Liz and Patty but also I think to show Cal that he had status. It worked well and Liz and Patty went to kid, Liz blushing and patty laughing manically. Tsubaki looked down like she'd done something wrong but Maka's brow just creased up and she looked at me with annoyance.

"Yes Soul? What do you want?" She asked harshly. I was taken aback, I hadn't even spoken and she was already angry at me, just for being there when she didn't need me. Cal stepped forward and rested his hand on Makas shoulder,

"Who is this guy?" he asked.

"Just a friend." She said, a blush spreading on her face from her closeness to Cal. Her words stung. Just a friend. I wasn't just her friend, I was her partner, her weapon, I loved her. So angrily I corrected her.

"I'm her weapon, so just another nobody to her." I turned to Maka, "I don't want anything from you so you don't have to always act like a bitch to me, I haven't even done anything wrong for fucks sake! Whatever, I don't care, just go back to flirting 'cause I can tell your enjoying it from the pathetic look on your face." And with that said I walked away, head down, hands balled into fists in my pockets and heart completely crushed in defeat. Maka Albarn; the girl I loved had once again pushed me away for the sake of another guy.

I walked out of the main entrance of the DWMA and down the stairs to where my bike was parked. Without looking back I drove off, not planning where I was going but just trying to get away. I stopped somewhere in the desert, tired and low on petrol.

I sat down on the sand and closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore…

**Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there for a long time, just thinking and wondering and trying to push Maka from my mind but she wouldn't go. I had loved her for too long to just move on like this, it wasn't going to work. So when I finally decided to go home, at eleven, I had come to a conclusion; I would support and look after Maka just as I always have because I am her weapon and she will take all of that and give nothing back because she is my mister. I am prepared to wait, to love her from a distance but one day I will tell her how I feel and then I will at least keep my pride when I get rejected. Now though I needed to push my jealousy aside and plan an apology for how I acted. I thought hard, no words came.

When I got home the last thing I expected to see was Maka and yet there she was, knees hugged tight to her body, sitting up for me on the couch. When she heard the click of the door open her head flashed up form staring at the floor to look at me. I realised that she was wearing her nightgown and had her hair up in those little buns, like she had decided to go to bed but then hadn't been able to sleep so had gotten up. This just made me feel worse that I already did for yelling at her earlier. Slowly Maka rose to her feet.

"I sorr…" Maka ran to me, interrupting my quiet apology.

"Soul!" She cried. She wrapped her arms round my waist, burying her head into my chest. Hesitantly I placed my arms round her shoulders, unsure what to expect. I had dreamt of holding Maka like this for a long time but I knew it wasn't a mutual feeling. "I've been so worried about you!" She cried into my shirt. I pulled her closer, holding her tighter. "You just left! You didn't come home or tell anyone where you were! I couldn't sense your soul in the city! I thought you were gone for good!" I could feel her wet tears soaking into my shirt. "I waited for you Soul…but you never came…" Guilt flooded into me. The girl I loved was finally in my arms but only because she was crying and to make it worse she was hurt because of me.

"I'm here now…" I whispered sadly, "I never meant to hurt you, I was just angry…I won't hurt you again Maka, I promise." I spoke softly into her hair, smelling her sweet scent and treasuring the moment. "I am you weapon, I will always come back for you… You can always count on me to stay with you and use me whenever you need to. I will do anything for your happiness…"

Maka pulled away from me slightly so that she could look at me. Her eyes saddened and she whispered something that I couldn't quite hear, then she smiled slightly.

"Anything…?" I knew my definite answer.

"Yes, anything."

Maka placed her small hands on my arms and leaned slowly up toward my face. Part of me knew what was going to happen but it didn't think that any of this could possibly be real. When her lips touched mine fireworks went off in my head, blocking out all my rational thoughts that told me to pull away or kiss her back so I just stood there; mind blowing up and the same words going round my head. 'Maka is kissing me! Maka is KISSING me! MAKA IS KISSING ME!' I managed to finally get my brain to function and pulled her into me deepening our kiss but before I could continue she pulled away, placing her hand over her lips, a pink blush forming on her soft skin.

_I must be dreaming_, I thought, _that's right, I passed out of dehydration in the desert and now I'm dreaming this all up._ But then dreams didn't usually feel this real and if it was a dream she wouldn't have stopped… Questions flooded through my head; why had she done that? Why hadn't she done that earlier? Does she even like me? Are we still going to be friends? I knew she would answer most of those in a minuet so I stood quiet and still and waited for her explanation.

…**.**

At that moment somewhere in Death city at the back of an old ally something was happening. Rats and insects suddenly fan from the corners they were lurking in and the grubby path began to shake slightly. On the far wall a blue light shone out brightly, illuminating the dirty street in an almost holy glow. Then suddenly a woman in a long, black, hooded cloak came jumping from the spiralling vortex, clutching large basket to her chest. She stumbled as she hit the floor but managed to push herself back up and run forward, being careful not to drop her basket. Behind her the time gate began to close but before it could a large pointed arm with long shining talons reached through after her. The rest of the creature began to follow but the portal closed to quickly in one short burst of light, cutting the arm off from the other dimension.

Meanwhile the woman ran like her life depended on it. She hurtled round corners, jumping lamps and onto roof tops, anything that would help her get there faster. Already her time was running out but she had to find the apartment if anyone was to be saved. She couldn't fail. She looked at her watch, counting down the minuets, only five minutes. She picked up the pace.

…**.**

"I'm sorry…" Maka whispered, "You told me I could use you but that's not what you meant…I shouldn't have done that…" She sighed sadly and held her hand to her heart, "I've been so lonely recently, I just needed someone but… I trust you soul and you're a really good friend…this is just so hard for me to say…" My heart sank as I realised what she was going to say, I just didn't want to hear it.

"Stop Maka." I told her as calmly as I could. My insides were breaking but I knew it would be easier for me to say it. "I know what you're going to say."

"You do…?"

"Yes… you don't love me but I'm your friend so you expected me to understand how you feel and that you needed someone to lean on. I have no girlfriend so I'm fine with you kissing me when you feel lonely but we will still always be just friends!" Maka went to interrupt me but I kept going for fear of losing my small streak of courage. "It's ok for you to trust me, I'm not like your dad, I won't let you down. In the end I will always be Soul and I will always be here for you!" Now that was out I felt a little better but still not much. I gave her the best toothy grin I could muster.

Maka's mouth opened to speak but before she could there was a loud, hurried knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that could be at this time…" Maka wondered aloud for both of us. I shrugged and opened the door cautiously with her standing behind me.

On the other side was a woman, breathing heavily with exhaustion. She was wearing a long black cloak but the hood had fallen down to reveal her face. She had long blue hair, spiky at the fringe but then long and straight all the way down her back. Her eyes were determined and a familiar shade of dark blue. In her hands she clutched onto a basket but her grip loosened slightly as I looked at her.

"I made it." She sighed to herself before turning her attention back to me. She looked into the basket lovingly and smiled. I also stared down at the basket in the woman's arms with curiosity. It had a small blue blanket covering it's condense which moved ever so slightly. The woman thrust the basket towards me roughly, looking behind her as she did so. I put my hands out to stabilize it however the moment I touched it she let go.

The woman staggered back into the hallway, blue hair flowing out as she swayed slightly, the last of her energy finally gone. She smiled at me.

"You know what to do." Her voice whispered and then a flash of blue light and she was gone, completely disappeared.

Shocked I peered out into the hallway to see what had happened but found nothing. Why would she run off and leave me with this heavy basket? Speaking of which it rocked slightly in my arms. I looked back at Maka who looked just as shocked as I knew I probably did. Carefully I reached into the basket and pulled the blue blanket up to reveal its contense.

"Oh shit." I took a step back. Maka craned her neck over to see.

"What is it soul?" She asked, lacking my view. In the basket a little girl with long spiky white hair sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before a huge beam spread across her tiny face.

"Papa!"

* * *

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka paced up and down in the kitchen, biting the end of her thumb while I sat on the couch cradling the sleeping child. The girl we had learnt was called Kirimi and from her appearance looked about three or four. Her appearance was becoming a big problem for me though, considering that she looked like my offspring. I groaned.

"Look Maka, I've been telling the truth! I've never even met that woman before and I have no idea why Kirimi is calling me papa! I'm only seventeen; I think I'd remember if I had a daughter!" I had explained this to her several times but I couldn't blame her for doubting me. After all Kirimi had been given to me by a woman who acted she knew and trusted me and loved Kirimi dearly. Now that would seem bad in any circumstances but put together with the genetic similarities she shared with me; it must have seemed terrible to Maka!

First off there was the obvious hair; it was white and spiky just like mine however it looked like it had been left to grow and hung down to the mid-point of her back. It was soft and silky under my hand, well brushed by a caring mother… Then there were also the teeth, which although weren't the same shark-like spikes I had, were less rounded and sharper at the points. Her canines were more pronounced as well, giving the impression she had little fangs.

One thing that did confuse me however was her eyes. They were olive green orbs, like Maka's, with the same darker tint. I had only seen them briefly before she had fallen back to sleep and I know Maka had seen them to although she had chosen not to mention them. Her skin was also different to mine and the woman at the doors. It was not tanned at all but pale like china or crisp snow.

"Maka…" I started but was quickly interrupted.

"I know Soul, I want to believe you but she just looks so similar to you…" without thinking the words came out of my lips.

"She has your eyes…" Maka stiffened and was quiet for a moment. When Kirimi had arrived she had called me Papa but she had also looked at Maka in a confused, expecting way. Maka had exploded at me about how 'I needed to take responsibility for my mistakes' and had only stopped when I picked Kirimi up. At first I guess I had been angry but then Kirimi had started crying at our argument and what other choice did I have but to calm her to sleep? I mean it's not cool to make kids cry.

"She called you Papa…" Maka interrupted my thoughts, "She loves you…or at least she thinks she does…"

"Well we can't just leave her somewhere and hope her parents turn up, that woman just disappeared and anyway we can't abandon a child." Something in Maka must have sparked because she suddenly smiled and turned to face me.

"Your right! Tomorrow we'll take her to lord death but tonight we will just have to look after her!" It was nice to hear Maka back to her nice old self once again and I couldn't help smiling too.

"Can you sleep on the couch with Kirimi tonight? She might get scared if she wakes up alone…" I thought for a moment. The tiny person in shifted and that was all it took.

"Sure."

Maka ran off to grab my duvet before going to her own room, leaving me to awkwardly settle into my makeshift bed. I looked down at Kirimi, She was already causing so much trouble and she hadn't even woken up yet. _Oh well, it's three in the morning, too late to worry about this…_ I yawned. By tomorrow she would be gone and this would just be a dream to me…

I didn't quite understand why but some part of me felt warm, holding her fragile close to my chest. The place I thought would only be for Maka and pulling her close when she needed me…

* * *

**Sorry this ones a bit short, i will try to add some more chapters soon...**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat groggily at the table still half asleep from the long night before. I had forgotten about Kirimi so when I had woken to see green eyes staring down at me the first thing I thought was,

"Maka."

"Who's Maka?" the voice was only slightly familiar at first.

"You are…" It was too early for games.

"No silly, I'm Kirimi!" It had all flooded back to me then and what I had thought to be a strange dream now became reality.

Kirimi smiled at me from across the table, swinging her legs in a carefree manor. I tried to smile back but I was so tired and from her disturbed expression I could tell that my bad attempt had failed. Maka was still asleep and we were already late but honestly I didn't care about her perfect attendance this time. It wasn't like we would be going to lessons anyway…

There was a click as Maka's door opened and she plodded to the table barefooted and yawning. I'm not sure why, she hadn't had to sleep on a lumpy couch and been woken up at all of seven o'clock by a bouncy child.

"Hey Soul, hey Kirimi." She greeted us like it had always been this way. Kirimi however stared at Maka with fixed determination, as if trying to remember something important.

"So…" I broke the news to Maka steadily, "I was thinking maybe we could sort Kirimi out and take her to school for…tenish?" Maka laughed.

"We'll be late though then and it will only take thirty minutes to get ready and to school!" then Maka saw the clock, showing the time 9:30. Me and Kirimi looked at her innocently like dumb idiots who didn't want to be punished. I thought Maka would explode from shock or something but remarkably she didn't. She just took a long breath and then was quiet.

"Well I guess we should get her ready then!" she finally announce, pulling her buns out to let her long ash blonde hair fall free down her back. Kirimi's eyes widened and she reached forward to grab the edge of Maka's nightgown as she walked away. Maka turned round in surprise at the tiny fist clenching the soft material and I watched in confusion.

"Yes?" She asked smiling lovingly. Kirimi giggled softly.

"Mamma!"

I stared at Kirimi. What had she just said? The silence stretched out for a while as cogs turned in Makas brain. She suddenly looked at me angrily.

"You taught her that didn't you!" She walked to me so that she could look up at me.

"What? No!" I was shocked that she would even think that, "Why would I do something like that?"

"Oh I don't know!" She said sarcastically, "Maybe because you're a jerk as usual! It's not nice to trick children when they're already vulnerable enough!" She shouted back.

"That makes no sense! And you're the one acting all moody and hormonal recently!" Maka glared at me, reaching to grab her book but before she could a small whimper came from behind us. Kirimi was standing there, tears running down her face, silently crying.

"Mamma…" She whispered, "Please don't be angry at Papa…" The sight of her crying enough to quiet my anger and Maka rushed forward to pick the child up. Soothingly she rubbed Kirimi's back whilst apologising in a very un-makaly way.

"It's ok… Me and Papa weren't really properly fighting we were just talking about things…"

"Is it my fault…" the girl sobbed.

"No!" Maka lied, laughing slightly, "of course not!"

Kirimi smiled at Maka and I felt the need to make things up to them too. I walked over and put my arms round both of them. Maka jumped, surprised, and looked at me but I didn't look back. I wasn't going to be drawn into another argument.

"See! We're all still a nice happy family!" I grinned.

...

It had taken slightly longer than I had anticipated to get Kirimi ready as it turned out she was actually a fussy little drama queen when it came to what she wore, but finally we arrived at the academy. Kirimi was wearing one of Makas old tee-shirts as a dress and had her white hair tied back into two bunches. Nervously i felt her hand reach out and touch mine so i took it in my hand and gripped it tightly.

"Carry her will you." Maka didn't even look at me as she spoke.

"What, why? She has her own legs." It would certainly ruin my reputation if I was seen carrying around.

"She's scared Soul and I said carry her." I flinched at Makas hostile tone. She was angry again?!

"Sure..." I picked Kirimi up,who was clearly enjoying herself now that she didn't have to walk and with that over we entered the school.

I hadn't really thought of a plan or what we would actually do once we reached the school, I guess it had just been the main goal and I mean it wasn't as if we could just take Kirimi into lessons with us. So when Maka lead us straight to the crescent moon classroom I was a little more than confused.

"Wait, why are we here?" I asked. Maka sighed as if it was obvious.

"To see professor Stein so that we can ask him who's child this is." Now I thought about it that was quite an obvious thing to do... maka pushed the door open without even bothering to knock and walked in, interupting the lesson. And without thinking I followd...big mistake.

"Professor Stein,we need to speak with you." She announced.

"That I can see." He stared at me and Kirimi and I now completely regretted coming in. Everyone was staring at us, shocked. _Damn_, I knew exactly what they were thinking. "I see the two of you have been busy," Dr. Stein remarked, "Although I didn't expect this to happen for a while yet." Maka went bright red and looked away but stayed calm, unlike me.

"It isn't what you think!" I frantically shouted. Stein cocked his eyebrow at me and Maka interrupted before things could be made worse.

"Just please could we speak to you for a moment..."

...

We stood in the hallway with Dr Stein, having finally finished explaining what had happened and waiting for his reply to it all. He thought for a long moment.

"Hmmmmm...well there is something strange about the child, I can detect that from he soul wavelength..." He thought out loud.

"What do you mean by strange?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to run some tests first." subconsciously my grip tightened around Kirimi.

"There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near Kirimi! I heard what you did to spirit and she's not gonna be your new guinea-pig!" i took a step back but Stein only laughed.

"No, no, not those types of tests!" I breathed a sigh of relief, "I just need to check out a couple of things. You two should speak to Lord Death though because this could be more serious than it seems." He reached out to take Kirimi from me and reluctantly I handed her over. She smiled at the professor and then waved goodbye to us, making me wonder if leaving Kirimi to a madman with no girlfriend and a dissection obsession alone was a good idea...

* * *

**This one is a bit longer! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been really busy… **

**It's not a very long chapter but enjoy!**

* * *

All kinds of bad thoughts rushed through my head as we entered the death room; what if Kirimi was my child? No, I was certain I would have remembered that… I mean I have been drunk before, several times but only with the guys and I'm pretty sure I never got that drunk that I would have done _that _with some random girl… But then everyone seemed to think Kirimi was mine… It was infuriating that I couldn't even trust my own mind now. More 'what if's' flew around my head and it was only when I felt Makas calming hand on my back that they stopped.

"It's going to be fine!" She said, "We'll find Kirimi's parents, just you see!" I grinned back at her, looking straight into her emerald eyes and causing a light blush to spread across her pale cheeks. It was so cute that all I could think of was kissing her again like last night. _No Soul, there are more important things to think about now, _I told myself. So instead I settled for feeling her soft touch on my back. God I'm such a creep…

Hey! Hey! Wassup!" Death called as he saw us, bouncing forward.

"Lord Death, we need to speak with you." Maka announced formally as usual.

"Oh and why is that?" His mask looked quizzical (if that's possible) but still not serious. I was waiting for Maka to explain but she was probably still thinking I was to blame for this mess because she looked at me without a word. I sighed,

"Well you see," I began to retail the story, "this woman just turns up at our house and gives me a baby, then she disappears off saying 'you know what to do' and left the child with us." I was hoping Kirimi's resemblance to me wouldn't be brought up since I hadn't mentioned it and it just seemed to make everything so much more complicated. Trust Maka not to care about this.

"Kirimi looks just like Soul." She stated. Sometimes I wonder how I could be so stupid as to fall for this girl! Forget everything I said, she's heartless! I mentally cursed Maka before responding, she couldn't just blame it all on me.

"She looks just like you too!" I resorted, causing Maka to flick her head away. Oh revenge is so sweet…

"Well, this certainly is unusual…" we could have figured that out for ourselves but I kept my cool, after all that's what cool guys do. "But what do you think we should do?"

"Lord Death… um… that's why we came to see you…" Maka said. His mask showed what I could only assume to be surprise.

"Oh! Well I guess we should think of something then!" Sometimes I really wonder why Death is head of the academy but then I guess no one else could really fit the role. Still though, does he seriously know nothing…?

"Lord Death we need to know where she comes from, who her parents are, why they sent her to us of all people!" Maka said, "Once we know that it will be easier to know what to do with her."

"Isn't it obvious what you do with her?" Death asked us. I knew the answer before it came, "You keep her." The thought scared me, made me worried, although I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the extra responsibility I knew would come as a package with Kirimi, or the spoiling of my previously cool reputation but mainly I think I was worried because of Maka. She's better with children than me (they usually take one look at my eyes or teeth and run) but Kirimi hadn't gotten off to a great start with her 'mamma'… And anyway all I had done since she had arrived was argued with Maka who seemed so bipolar recently that any excuse to hate me was fine.

"Ok, that's fine." Maka replied, to my surprise, smiling. She is definitely bipolar…

At that point a set of footsteps came up behind us. I turned to see Death Scythe standing there, in his usual black suit with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. That changed when he saw Maka and his face showed extreme excitement.

"MAKA!" he dived to hug her but she moved slightly to the left, letting him fall to the floor. She sighed;

"What do you want…?" Maka asked.

"But my Maka! That's no way to speak to your papa!" The man sobbed; so not cool. Maka scowled.

"I've said it before but I no longer consider you my father." Her voice was flat and sure. Death Scythes face dropped and for once I actually felt sorry for the guy. I would hate it if I had a daughter who hated me for my faults and mistakes. I mean sure he's a perv and a lady's man and a cheat… actually no I don't feel sorry for him.

In the distance of the corridor I could hear more footsteps coming down the cobbled street. _Who is it now…_ I thought ignoring Spirits pathetic whining. A fait giggle sounded but I didn't understand until it was too late. Far, far too late. Round the corner of the path came Dr Stein with Kirimi's little hand tucked into his own. She skipped forward, carefree and happy, letting go of Steins hand when they reached the steps. Kirimi looked up at Maka and bounced forward, taking the steps as fast as her little legs could. She ran to her and hugged her arms around Maka's thin legs.

"Mamma!" She giggled, "I've missed you!" Bright red Maka picked the girl up, glancing worriedly at me. Death Scythe tipped his head at Maka.

"_Mamma_?" he repeated as it sunk in. I took a step and turned to run but it was too late. His hand clasped on my shoulder and he turned me to face him roughly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MAKA_?_!"

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger! XD **

**Dont you just hate those...**

**please read and reviw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've finally posted this one so enjoy!**

* * *

My head throbbed heavily and i reached up to put my ice pack back to my not bleeding but definitely bruised skull. Maka looked at me apologetically and damn right she should! I hadn't even done anything to her idiot father but i had still received a Maka chop. Beside me Spirit groaned, finally waking from unconsciousness, I was just glad my punishment hadn't been that bad. We were in the infirmary with Maka leaning against the wall and Stein on his swivel chair. kirimi was on my lap on one bed while Spirit was on the other, clumsily dumped because to be honest no one could be bothered to sort him like everyone Spirit had jumped to conclusions, transforming his arm into a scythe and nearly chopping off my arm where he was still holding it. I had just managed to dodge back when he swiped again, nearly knocking me over.

"Papa! Please calm down! Soul hasn't done anything wrong!" Maka shouted at him but the old fool refused to listen.

"How dare you do this to my daughter you white haired octopus head!" I turned my arm into a scythe to block his attacks before I ended up sliced into multiple pieces.

"Well you should have noticed old man!" I yelled back grinning, taunting the death scythe (I know, not the smartest idea) "What kind of father doesn't notice when own his daughters pregnant!"

"Soul!" Maka shouted at me angrily. Her papa was probably going to kill me anyway but if he didn't I had a feeling Maka would.

"Why you..." Once again Spirit launched at me roaring and I braced myself for the impact. It never came. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was an incredibly angry Maka with large dictionary and death scythe collapsed in a heap. The second thing I saw was the floor as that very large dictionary slammed into the back of my head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

I sighed and put more ice to my head. kirimi smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back, she really was something. She seemed to be full of smiles and despite everything that had happened she didn't even show the slightest sign of fear. I wrapped my arms round her and she automatically snuggled into my lose grip. I looked up at Spirit who was now fully awake and glaring at both me and Kirimi.

"Papa, let me explain." Maka said, "Kirimi isn't ours, we are just looking after her for a while till we can find her parents so that she doesn't end up lost or in care." I noticed how Maka conveniently missed out the actual events of what had happened and I was glad for that. Spirit hesitated before looking at Stein for conformation. The mad scientist nodded.

"Ok Maka, papa believes you." He finally responded, "but even so octopus head that doesn't mean were 'cool'." Spirit glared at me. "If you even _think_ of laying a hand on my daughter..." Maka cut him off.

"Papa! Soul is my partner, not my boyfriend!" The two argued for a while before Stein ordered Spirit to leave and as the door clicked behind him we were left in a slightly awkward silence. I was about to get up and leave to when Dr Stein began to speak.

"There's something I've been meaning to speak to you about, but with all that has just happened I'd forgotten and it is also maybe best that Spirit didn't hear about it." I looked at him confused.

"Oh yes, you were coming to see us at the death room when my good for nothing papa interrupted..." maka sat on the edge of one of the medical beds.

"Yes. You see I tested Kirimi's soul wavelength and there's something familiar and strange about it that I can't quite place. It's infuriating but it's also like this child is a puzzle and a mystery that has become quite intriguing to me." His glasses gleamed in a scary way."You see I asked her questions of where she's from and other such things and I get the impression that she isn't from our time." Maka gasped but didn't interrupt. "She told me that she lived in Death city with her Mamma and Papa but the adress she described is one of the new buildings which they haven't finished constructing yet. Also the city...well, from the sounds of it there has been something bad, a catastrophe, that has changed everything..." Kirimi backed into my arms, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"Mamma and Papa used to tell me lots of stories about how peace and beautiful the world was but then the witches all got together and now no where is safe... Death city is safe because of Lord Death they said and that one day I will train to help the fight against the witches but untill then children must be protected to help for the future..." The girl squirmed in my arms. "But...the witches got in one night, I heard my big brother shouting about it... then everything was dark and the lights wouldn't work and Mamma was crying and she gave me to Lilya who took me to the lab and told me to sleep... then I was back with Papa and Mamma and the monsters were gone!"

I glanced at Maka who was deep in thought.

"Professor Stein, is that possible?" She asked, still gazing off.

"Well there is lots of new technology at this moment which is being developed to allow said 'time travel' using magic and science...wether it would actually work though..." It took me a moment to piece all this information together. Kirimi was from the future and she was describing a world wreaked with war and danger,but what could have even caused that.

"There is something else that Kirimi hasn't mentioned." Stein looked at the girl who immediately looked down to fiddle with her little hands. "Go on..."

"Mamma and Papa said that the world isn't safe because of me and big brother. They said that the witches got together because there is power in our blood that the witches need and if we hadn't been born then there would still be peace..." The girl looked like she might cry and I held her tightly into me. I had no idea what to say, my brian wasn't smart like Makas and Steins, I couldn't cope with all the information being fed to me.

"I took a blood sample from her before we started the questions and analysed it and there was something strange. She has simulare blood to Makas, both weapon and meister but predominantly more weapon, but then she also has something else like a genetically passed down version of the black blood that seems have been in her body simce she was born. If that is so then it would explain why the witches would want Kirimi and her brother, they are human weapons." Stein adjusted his glasses again.

I thought of the black blood that had been inside me, was it possible that there still was some, was impossible that Kirimi was my child... I shook my head. It wasn't possible, none of this was, it was just some bad april fools joke that Stein and Maka and maybe even Black Star had planned for me. But the look on Makas face told me otherwise; she was so serious and troubled that I could only come to the same conclusion that I didn't want to hear.

"Soul, maka," Dr Stein finished, "Either way kirimi will be your responsiblity untill we can get her home. She is the same child she was this morning or last night so don't let what I have told you about the witches change your opinion. I have to inform Lord Death but you may go home if you want." he headed towards the door, still rolling on his swivel chair. "Oh and by the way I am almost certain that the two of you have some connection to Kirimi's future although I cannot make assumptions at the present time." he left the door open as he wheeled off down the corridor, leaving me and Maka in silence.

"Well..." I tried to break the awkwardness but Maka took over.

"lets just put this behind us untill we can get home and discuss,ok Soul?" She gave me a small smile.

"Sure." I smiled back.

...

We were nearly out of the school, without meeting anyone and having to answer questions when Black Star practically jumped out of nowhere landing right in front of me.

"YAHOO! IT IS I THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" he proclaimed, "WHY WERE YOU KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOUR GOD SOUL?! WHY?!" he shook my shoulders as I tried to ascape. Tsubaki ran over to try and pry her meister from me.

"Black Star stop!" I turned to see Kidd, with Liz, Patty and Crona behind,just great.

"She's so cute!" Patty stooped to Kirimi's hight and clapped her hands on her cheeks.

"Well, well I never would have thought you two were having a secret relationship." Liz winked at maka who turned bright red, "And definitly not that type of relationship either."

"What? me and Soul, we're not, i mean, we aren't..."

"of course not!" Liz said sarcastically, winking again.

"So, what did you name her?" Tsubaki asked sweetly

"Kirimi." I answered, "And we didn't name her, she's not ours." Black Star finally stopped shaking me. He looked at Kirimi.

"But she looks just like you." His brow furrowed and the little girl smiled.

"Uncle Black Star!" She ran to hug him and he looked shocked.

"What?!" Evryone was shocked acceped Maka who seemed to be getting used to the recent stream of supprises.

"It doesn't matter, I'll explain after school if you guys want to come for dinner but long story short Kirim isn't ours and she isn't from this period." maka picked up the child in her arms.

"Well we gotta go." I was suddenly feeling so tired... Kid nodded,

"We understand."

"Thanks." And way too easily they just let us walk away, down to my motorbike in the parking lot. _Finally_, I thoiught asI got onto the seat, _I'm back in my comfort zone._

* * *

**Yay! I finnished another chapter! :)**

**Please read and review and I will write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had tons of school work and I just hadn't had time to get round to it! Anyway thank you to anyone who is still reading this and again sorry for the long wait! :)**

* * *

I slumped down into the material of our sofa after what seemed to be a painfully slow afternoon. Kirimi had complained for the whole journey home that she was hungry so when we got home Maka had made lunch only for us to watch her eat at an annoyingly slow pace. She's an annoying little brat sometimes although strangely she reminds me of Maka. Maka took her for an afternoon nap and I decided that it was probably best just to flump down on the couch till she got back.

Maka rounded the corner smiling to her and then plopped down next to me. She sighed and leaned on my shoulder. I could feel the hot blush on my cheeks and the desire to kiss her again back in my head. _If I just leaned over…_ No. I wouldn't just kiss her; she might do me for sexual harassment or something!

"Do you think we might be Kirimi's parents?..." Maka said quietly and I had no idea what to say. Deep down I know I wanted it to be true but didn't want to build up false hopes. If we _were _Kirimi's parents then that would mean I'd get to be would Maka, my absolute dream girl. Some part of me didn't want to know. _The future doesn't matter right now; it shouldn't be something you should know about… _

"Maka…"

"Actually never mind. I don't want to think about something that isn't certain. If I become too attached to Kirimi and then find out she isn't someone I will ever get to see again then I don't know how I could cope…" She whispered the last part but I heard.

"It will all be fine." I slowly started to stroke her hair, comfortingly. "Either way I doubt Kirimi will ever forget you." We both laughed and her hand brushed mine on the sofa. Maka turned to me with and looked into my eyes; a blush was quickly spreading on her cheeks. I wanted to look away, to break the silence or move my hand but I couldn't. I cupped her hand under my own, squeezing it gently and hoping she wouldn't pull away.

Surprisingly Maka didn't. She leant forward, inching closer to me as if worried that she might be wrong and gently placed her lips on mine. Her kiss was gentle and soft and far too short as she quickly pulled away and moved back.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I closed the space between us, and crashed my lips into hers, pushing her back and cutting her off. It was magic. Sparks flew through my mind again and a feeling of completion filled me. This was perfect, everything was perfect, I was happy, so happy, overly happy. Maka had kissed me and she wanted to, she _really _wanted to. The girl of my dreams finally felt the same way for me...

There was a knock at the door. I jumped up and Maka pulled back so fast that when the door was smashed in by Black Stars foot we were both sitting awkwardly, an unusual distance apart.

"YAHOO! IT IS I, YOUR GOD, COME TO BLESS YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE!" he announced. Tsubaki followed him in with a apologetic smile that she seemed to be constantly wearing .

"I'm sorry about your door..." She told us on behalf of Black Star.

"No problem." Maka replied stiffly. Drama wasn't one of her strong points at all. Black Star cocked his head.

"Whats up with you two sitting there awkwardly?" He pointed out. Makas face exploded into red and she stood up.

"I-I think I can hear Kirimi crying!" She quickly announced.

"I didn't hear any-" Maka cut me off with a death glare. "I mean yeah, I think she is. Why don't you go check on her?" Maka sighed and took the opportunity to speed off into the other room. Tsubaki smiled slightly and gave me the 'I-know-exactly-what-happened' look. Pink began to creep onto my own cheeks; Black Star may be the one claiming to be a god but Tsubaki was the one pulling all the strings; she was the one with the real power.

"Soul,"Black Star bent down and put his hand on my shoulder. "keep your eyes off my goddess!"

"Your what?!"

Tsubaki blushed heavily, "He means me..." She looked like a guilty child who had been caught doing the wrong thing. "Black Star asked me outr after school and I said yes..." I looked at her blankly. I knew Tsubaki did stupid things for him but I had no idea she'd go this far.

"Well congrats then."

"YOUR GOD HAS DONE WELL IN FINALLY SEDUCING THE PERFECT GODDESS!"

"Seducing?!" Tsubaki spluttered. I laughed and Black Star raised his hands as defence.

"Well when I say seducing I mean more falling head over heels in love with of course!" Tsubaki sighed and let it drop.

"So the married couple is fighting already?"

I turned to see Kid standing in the door way with Liz and Patty behind him and Crona nervously still out in the hallway, eyeing Patty as though she was some dangerous animal (although to be fair she might be...).

"The doors all gone! The doors all gone!" Patty chanted and Liz sweat dropped.

"We weren't fighting." Black Star informed him, "Gods don't pick fights with girls."

"It's not cool." I finished for him, smirking.

"Quite..." Kid looked at me, "So Soul, shall we get this whole situation sorted?" I sighed and relayed the whole story, right up to when we had put Kirimi to sleep, skipping out the kisses I had shared with Maka only a few minuets before. I really needed to just write it all down and let people read it because so much was happening and already I was getting tired of retelling it. When I had finished everyone was silent, even Black Star for what may have been the first day in his life. Then to my surprise crona was the first one to ask the awkward question.

"So you are Kirimi's father?..." He asked.

"Maybe..."

"I don't know how to deal with all this uncertainty..." He whined, sinking into his seat next to Kid, who was just smiling. To be honest I didn't either. It was like all the facts of my world were running wild and mixing to create an explanation that made no sense and left me questioning so much that I thought was certain. There was one thing I still knew though and still relied on; I love Maka, no matter what. It was that fact that I knew would always remain that had been leading me forward into all this confusion.

"So what are you going to do? I mean obviously the child can't stay with you." Kid stated more than asked. _The child. _I didn't like that for some reason. Kirimi was Kirimi and she wasn't just some child, she could even be my child.

"We're going to get her home!" Maka announced from behind me. I hadnt' even noticed her come back but I was glad she had. I smirked up at her and she blushed, losing a little of her confidence.

Then there was a smash. The sound of broken glass and someone maneuvering through it. A scream tore through the apartment and I flung myself off the sofa, hurrying to Maka's room where Kirimi had been sleeping. I slammed open the door in blind panic, falling forward slightly. I managed to catch myself and turned to the room, seeing the glint of silver in the darkness and then next to the silver, no held by the silver, the quivering frame of Kirimi.

"Papa..."She whispered out to me, her tiny hand reaching out. The creature tightened it's grip on her and jumped back to the window. "PAPA!"

I ran, reached out to her, brushed her finger and then lost her into the increasing dark of the night...

* * *

**Haha! Another cliff hanger! Please Read and review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long...Oh well, whats done is done!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The room was dark when I finally got up to go to bed. The rest of the evening had flown by without me even noticing but I didn't care. Kirimi was gone; that was all that mattered, and for the first time in a long time I was finally feeling the pain of losing who meant a lot to me. I guess I hadn't realised before, or hadn't cared to, but Kirimi was important, so, so important to me.

The others left pretty quickly, they called lord Death and told him. Professor Stein was also told because he knew a lot and there are people searching for her already, just not us.

"_You need your sleep and whatever has taken this child is too dangerous for you on your own." Sid told us sternly. He didn't understand, I wouldn't sleep anyway, not when I was worrying. _

"_That's not fair!" Maka protested. "We need to find her, you have to let us!" _

_Sid shook his head and turned to lord Death and Maka's father who was surprisingly not drunk. _

"_Maka my little girl…" He started, _

"_YOUR LITTLE GIRL?! How can you say that and then try to stop us!" She shouted at the read haired man. "Kirimi is _my _little girl; doesn't that mean anything to you? Wouldn't you want to come after me if I was missing?" He took a step back, shocked at her harsh words._

"_Maka, you need to understand, you're my daughter, I only want to keep you safe…"_

"_AND I WANT TO KEEP MY DAUGHTER SAFE!" There was complete silence. All eyes were on Maka and me. "I know what Dr Stein said," She whispered, "but Kirimi is my daughter, or at least she will be… I just know it even though I'm not sure how…" She looked down at the floor and then up at me. "Soul, please, say something, tell them…"_

_I didn't think and the words just came tumbling out of my mouth._

"_Kirimi is our daughter, real or adopted, and I don't care what you say old man, at least understand that we need to help her! So what if one day me and Maka have kids, it will be nothing to you if you try and stop us now!"_

"_You and my daughter have kids?! If you dare do anything to my daughter I will-"_

"_I already have!"_

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

"_I LOVE MAKA!" I shouted it above the commotion and the argument I know I had caused. Spirit looked like he was ready to kill me but I didn't care. I needed to get the truth out and off my chest and now that I had the world seemed lighter. Maka's deep green eyes stared at me, shocked but with a faint twinkle of what I could only hope to be happiness._

"_Soul…" She began._

"_That's it! Definitely not!" Spirit yelled. "You are to stay here and not interfere! You are not to leave this building, you are under house arrest! And you..." Spirit pointed at me, "You I will deal with later!" He stormed off. Lord Death nodded and then looked long at Maka who stared back with less of the anger that was bubbling out of me, before also turning to leave. The whole apartment became quiet as one by one the various meisters and weapons filed out of the room. Maka ran off to her room and I sank into a chair, waiting for something I think but not really knowing what._

I finally became aware of the time at around midnight when I heard the town clock go off somewhere far away. I sluggishly rose and began to head to my room in defeat when Maka's door flew open. She still was dressed in her usual attire that she would wear for our missions, pulling her long black coat over her.

At first she just looked at me blankly but then she smiled kindly and leaned over, kissing my cheek. Maka walked on towards the front door.

"Aren't you coming?" She looked back at me expectantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you don't honestly think we're just going to sit here do you?"

"Well… I kinda did actually… We can't do anything." I balled my hands into fists, body shaking as I suddenly felt completely over whelmed by how powerless I was. "The monster that took Kirimi will be long gone. We have no information. No trails. No help. No nothing!"

Maka sighed in annoyance.

"Stop sulking Soul." I looked up. "Do you want to help out or not, make your mind up?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then hurry up and get a move on, the others will be waiting at the foot of the school in half an hour." She went towards the door and I followed continuing the conversation quietly into the bright hallway outside our apartment.

"The others?" I asked.

"Yes, our friend, I called them while you were moping on the sofa." She stated back, taking the steps down to my motorbike two at a time.

We drove straight to the school, Maka hugging my waist tighter than usual, her head rested on my back. I sped through the streets, enjoying the feeling of being free as the air blasted at us but attached from Maka's arms laced around me.

The school was a different place in the dark, when all the big candles were blown out and the lights off. It was eerie, unwelcoming even and the yellowed moon behind didn't help; a thick flow of blood trickling through its teeth as it laughed down at the petty world below.

We screeched to a halt at the foot of the steps, seeing everyone already waiting.

"What took you so long," Black Star asked, "No one keeps their God waiting!" He laughed and Tsubaki apologised for him; it was just like normal, before any of this had started.

"Let's go find this little hooligan then!"

"Hang on," Kid interrupted, "We're still waiting for someone."

Everyone looked at the young reaper in surprise.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hey guys, sorry I kept you waiting!" The voice came from behind me but I knew whose it was. I turned, my anger and announce already rising.

"Cal!" Maka rushed forward and gave him a 'friendly' hug (me still hoping that it was only that), "Thanks for coming!"

"Wait, you invited him!" I pointed at him.

"Yes and if you have a problem we can deal with it later." Maka walked away, taking Cal with her and beginning to talk to Kid about the plan. _Oh I see how it is! All that kissing and stuff only matters when _Cal's_ not here! _I silently boiled inside.

"Hey no need to get jealous Soul!" black Star laughed, his hand on my back. "I'm sure you'll always be her best friend!" He had that stupid grin smeared all over his face.

"Whatever." I shrugged him off. Black Star shrugged and leaped off, proclaiming himself to the world with Tsubaki following in an attempt to stop him. Liz was next to put in her word.

"Ohhhhh… So you like Maka?" She smirked.

"What? No!"

"Oh common, it's obvious and we all knew it was coming at some point! Maka's always talking about you and well, girls do funny things for love!"

"Like you and Kid sis!" Patty cried out excitedly, Maka, Cal and Kid obviously talking slightly further away.

"Ha-ha! No way!" Liz laughed, "Anyway I think our Kid's got his eyes on someone else." She lent on her sister, sneakily eyeing in Cronas direction. _Knew it!_ The pink haired boy was nervously shuffling and looking at his shoes, mumbling under his breath, but the slight pink on his cheeks and the occasional glances towards the young Reaper were obvious; if you were looking for it that is.

"So Liz, how about you?" I asked, not really interested.

"Who me?" She answered coolly, "There isn't really any-"

"Liz likes Cal!" Patty shouted, jumping about and waving her arms. "Oops! That was a secret wasn't it…"

"PATTY!"

While the Thompsons argued I just smirked. This was good because even if Maka did like Cal at all she wouldn't go out with him now and I had a sneaky feeling from our kiss that she might be less interested in him.

"Are you lot ready?" Kid called over, silencing the killing of Patty.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR IS ALWAYS READY!" Black Star announced.

"That's a yes then." I seconded.

"Good because we know where to go!" Maka cheerfully smiled at Cal who returned it. "Cal saw the creature that had Kirimi and knows where to go!"

"Oh really…" I looked at the boy who was still smiling, his blue eyes slightly narrowed when his gazed fixed on me. "And so he just magically knows where to go...?" I questioned.

"Soul! Stop being a jerk and just accept that sometimes other people can be right too." Maka snapped.

_What the hell! Not this defensiveness again! _Cal smiled.

"Shall we go then?" he said, talking to everyone but looking at me, "I'm sure this child you're looking for isn't far so we can catch up and help her the sooner we go. The place is just out of Death city." He stretched his arm out in the direction he meant and one by one everyone started to leave (Black Star first of course).

I stared at him for a moment longer before mounting my motor bike and waiting for Maka to jump on the back but to my surprise she didn't.

"Maka common!" I shouted over to her

"Um Soul… I said I'd go with Cal, just to help him get there because he doesn't know Death City that well and I can see souls to help find Kirimi if we need..." she played with her fingers as she spoke but didn't look at me. I sighed

"Sure, whatever…" I pretended not to be bothered even though my head was screaming inside.

"Oh and Soul, he doesn't know about Kirimi being…maybe being… our child…" She said uncomfortably, looking behind her to check that Cal was in the car.

"Oh… ok…. And I'm guessing you don't want me to mention it then…" I said.

"No." and then she walked off. My Maka who only hours ago had be all so content with kissing me and taking full claim to Kirimi being her daughter but now who was intent on hiding it all. _Girls do funny things for love_. The words seemed kinder before when Liz had said them but now felt like a cold slap in the face.

I hopped on my bike and accelerated off. I didn't trust Cal one bit and to be honest I didn't want to, but what choice did I have? A weapon follows his meisters decisions; for better or worse.

* * *

**I will try to update sooner after this but no promises... I am lazy...**

**Please review! (I love reading them!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I updated again! **

**It was quicker this time because my friend has been asking me to so be happy Kirsty! ;D**

* * *

The cave wasn't far into the desert. I over took Maka and Cal easily on my bike but didn't go quite fast enough to catch up with Black Star on Kid. The walls of Death City marked the edge of my familiarity and as I passed them I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about following Cal's observations into the vast desert.

My back was cold without Maka's arms looped around it and I accelerated forward towards the little cloud of dust ahead that I could only assume to be Black Star. Suddenly the cloud of dust stopped and a pulled to a halt next to the blue haired ninja.

"What is it?" I asked. Maka and Cal were yet to arrive but Kid was already there on his board with Liz and Patty in weapon form.

"Some sort of cave I'd say."

In front of us was a small cave that went steeply down. Obviously the entrance lead to further caves under the desert but there seemed to only be one entrance which would also be the only exit.

Cal's car pulled up and he got out with Maka following and Crona from the back seats looking more uncomfortable than usual. Maka had a deep red blush burnt into her face and I growled slightly under my breath. That was the type of blush she'd give to me when she'd walked in on me changing or had ended up a bit too close to my lips when Black Star had pushed her on me…. It was the type of blush that screamed guilty and liking it.

My head was wild with thoughts of what could have happened but I pushed them aside; once we found Kirimi we could get home and then I would find out, not while that jerk was here. Maka walked silently to me.

"Is this the place?" kid asked Cal.

"Yep! Just down there." He smiled towards the opening.

"Black Star, go first…" Maka said, peering into the darkness.

"What? Why me!"

"You're not scared are you?" Kid joined in on the picking on Black Star.

"NO! THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR IS NEVER SCARED!" he smiled proudly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked smugly. I had to admit that cave looked particularly unpleasant and I didn't want to go first.

"Nothing." He sulked and stepped into the cave, pulling out a torch to light the darkness. Cautiously we all followed and I couldn't help but look back to see Crona send a very stern glare at Cal who just narrowed his eyes and ushered him in before also following right at the back.

_That's strange…_Crona was normally nervous but now he seemed slightly more focused and serious. He was even standing up and walking straight, until Ragnarok popped out of his back and started hitting him that is.

"Hey Crona you idiot! Why you taking me down this shit hole!" He yelled.

"Quiet Ragnarok… We need to find Kirimi…"

"What, that little brat from before?! Just leave her she's probably dead!" He laughed.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka swung her book at his head, "Don't say that!" She shouted at the unconscious black blob.

"…he's probably right you know." Cal quietly said but it was still loud enough to catch my attention. My hands curled into fists and I swung at him, hitting him square in the face. Cal flew down the tunnel and Maka let out a cry. He sat up, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and then to my surprise Maka ran to him.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" She asked worriedly, helping him get up. "Soul," She looked at me and shook her head in dismay, "go."

"But Maka-"

"Just go." She whispered.

_She didn't even see that bastard! She didn't even hear what he said! _I wanted to punch him again, to get my anger out. To tell him to stop messing with my head and making me seen guilty. I turned to walk off but not quick enough to miss Maka pulling Cal into a hug while apologising and the sly grin that he shot me over her shoulder.

Ahead I heard Black Star let out a very ungodly yelp.

"What is this stuff?!" He cried disgusted. I caught up and peered over at his hand that seemed to be covered in some sort of silver goo.

"Where is it from?" Kid asked, inspecting his hand.

"I just put my hand on the wall and it felt slimy so I pull it off and there's all this goo on it!" He gestured to the wall and now I looked I noticed the whole wall was covered in it. It was dripping down the rock and pooling slightly on the floor but from nowhere I could see.

"It's almost like saliva…" Kid said disgusted. "Or blood…"

"I-I don't think I-I can deal with bleeding walls…" Crona cried out, losing all his nerve. Then suddenly he was quiet ads Kid put a gentle hand on his back.

"It's alright," kid smiled to him. Then he coughed awkwardly. "Shall we get going then...?"

"Yeah… This place is creepy…"Black star shivered.

…

We walked for what seemed like hours but really couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. Kid and Black Star lead the way downward through the tunnels, arguing whenever we go to a junction and constantly battling for dominance over the torch. I had a hunch they were trying to impress some certain people a little _*cough* Tsubaki *cough* Crona *cough*. _

Then Maka and Cal walked right at the back, slightly slower than everyone else so that they were more detached. I could still here Maka's light giggles echoing through the tunnels and it stirred my hatred for Cal even more. As much as I hate to say, I think I may be jealous… I shook my head; not cool at all.

Me and Crona were like the awkward misfits in the middle. We couldn't see Kid and Black Star without starting some weird masculinity war between them and we couldn't see Maka without earning a massive death glare. So we were mostly walking in quiet until Crona suddenly broke the silence.

"I don't trust him." Crona whispered.

"Who?

"Cal..."

"Ha! Me neither but it seems Maka does…" I laughed in sarcasm.

"I-I don't like it… I don't l-like not being safe because he's here." Crona stuttered out even quieter

"You are safe Crona." I tried to appear friendly although I could tell even in the dark that he was shaking.

"I-I am not… N-Not now that he is h-here… I-I don't know how to deal with t-threats Soul…"

_Wait, what? Threats?_

"Crona. What did he say?" I angrily asked but before the pink haired boy could answer a tremendous roar shook through the tunnel. Rocks came crashing down from the cave ceiling around us and ahead kid and Black Star got into their fighting stance. The creature that came tearing through the tunnels was hideous.

Its skin was dark silver and it had long talons that seemed to be made out of some sort of metal. Its body was all wrong; it was too tall and so skinny that its bones could be seen under the skin. It had thick legs that were propelling it fast towards us.

"Soul, weapon form!" Maka called and I automatically spun into my blade, falling into her ready hands. Something was different, Maka wasn't pouring her soul into me like she usually did; she was more reserved, she was hiding her thoughts and feelings.

She swung me at the creature, my blade locking with its talons. Behind it Black Star launched an attack.

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON A GREAT STAR LIKE ME!" he yelled as he sliced Tsubaki down. The creature noticed him and instantly hunched over, spikes sticking out of its back. Tsubaki hit and a metallic sound rang out but nothing happened. The creature growled and spun round but right before its claws hit Black Star it stopped and fell to the ground. Its body swirling away but no soul left behind.

Confused I looked over towards were the thing had been and there he was again. Standing there with his arm partly transformed into a blade with silver blood dripping down it from where he had hit the creatures' neck. Cal ran his other hand through his light blond hair and smirked.

"Lucky guess or what?" Maka practically dropped me to go and see his arm; it's a good thing I can transform so fast.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a weapon!" She said excitedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bit convenient that you knew exactly where to strike…" I spoke coldly to him. Cal cocked his head and looked me straight in the eyes, still smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned. _This guy is just playing games with me now! First he miraculously knows exactly where to go and now he knows exactly how to kill a monster with no soul and near to no weaknesses! _

"Oh stop it Soul!" The cry made me go quiet. Maka stepped forward, tears at the edge of her eyes. _Shit, I made her cry…_ "What is your problem, why can't you just leave him alone?!"

Another roar rang through the tunnels, causing everyone to stop and look back. The sound of feet was growing louder too.

"This way!" Cal called, running off down a small turning. Without questioning everyone followed, down into the darkness, deeper than before, until we came out in an opening.

"What is this place…?" Kid stared in awe. The cavern was huge and lit with tons of lights. There was machinery wiring and beeping around the room and then cages, some empty but others with people in, most of who were sleeping. And in a small cage in the corner was Kirimi, curled up tightly in a ball.

"We need to get Kirimi out." I took a step forward towards the cage.

"I'm sorry but I just can't let you do that." I felt something smack down over my head. I dropped to the floor, hearing instant chaos and struggling around me before my mind sunk deep into darkness.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm so so so so sorry it's been so long!**

**We have all our mocks coming up so I've been really busy but at last I've finally updated!**

**I'm so relieved because I like this story and I didn't want to abandon it...**

**Well here you go, chapter 10!**

* * *

My eyes slowly, lazily, opened, still heavy from being knocked out. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out cold but my body felt cold from the metal floor and my limbs were stiff. I groaned heavily and sat up, my eyes finally adjusting to the light.

I was in a cage.

I quickly snapped to, standing and hitting my head on the low roof of the metal box. It wasn't big with metal bars and one side that was just a flat sheet of metal. _Crap! I'm trapped!_ I rubbed my sore head and looked around noticing that the other cages in the room that had previously been empty were now occupied.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were in their own separate cages, to separate the weapons from their meisters and then Kid and Black Star were locked in a cage together… now that was just cruelty. I almost felt like laughing if it wasn't for the sudden realisation that Maka wasn't with them.

I looked around, noticing that there were further cages on the other side of the cavern. Blue electricity fizzled around the bars, trapping the occupants inside. Crona was passed out inside one and next to him was Kirimi. But still no Maka.

"Ah so you've woken up." A voice echoed from next to some of the machinery and for the first time I noticed the boy standing there. Cal's blue eyes stared coldly at me and I couldn't help growling slightly. "I had hoped you'd wake up first actually," he admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets calmly and walking towards my cage. I flinched back.

"Where's Maka?!" I shouted. Cal ignored me and continued, still walking forward.

"I mean we were never really introduced and maybe I didn't make a great start, although I'm not really making a great end either, trapping you like this. But that's just how things are I guess!" He crouched down next to the bars and cocked his head.

"Tell me where Maka is!" I shouted again. Cal only laughed pulling some keys out of his pocket. He dangled them close to the bars but I wasn't interested.

"Oh Maka is safe and of course. She's the only reason I agreed to do this."

"Agreed to do what? Kidnap children and lock them in cages!" I lurched at him and he fell back, the bars of my own cage instantly springing to life and sending white hot electricity through me. I fell back.

"Oh didn't I mention, your bars are charged, there's no point trying to escape." He stated, getting up and brushing himself down. "Now if you'll excuse me, my Maka is waiting." He turned and walked away, dropping the keys on the floor about three metres from me.

"Your Maka?!" I shouted after him. _How dare he say that, how dare he! _Fuming with anger and hate I threw myself at the bars, throwing my transformed arm at the metal again and again. Electricity fizzled through me and finally I sank down. There was nothing I could do, nothing at all. I was trapped here and Maka was out there, with that bastard.

….

It was only about twenty minutes before I heard the gasp from the cage next to me. Tsubaki woke, clutching at her chest and frantically whipping her head around, her long hair only inches from brushing the seemingly fine bars.

"Hey." I smiled at her, trying to make our desperate situation seem slightly better. The truth was that inside I was screaming. I needed to find Maka, my meister, who was probably in a worse place than us right now.

"W-what happened?" She whispered, raising her hands to her mouth and leaning slightly forward towards the bars.

"Stop." I told her and she froze. "The bars are electric." She nodded not needing to ask to know that I had found out the hard way.

"They have us all in these cages, separated so that we can't fight our way out. " I looked around the room. "They knew we would come." Tsubaki gasped.

"Cal! He was behind this!" She looked down, focusing, "I remember now, he hit you over the head. Black Star was the first to try to attack him but then all these creatures came from nowhere and the next thing I know I'm in here…" Her eyes welled up a bit at the thought.

"Hey, it's going to be ok…" I tried to sound comforting but I'm pretty sure it was failing. Tsubaki looked up and smiled regardless.

"Papa! Papa!" The shout made me whirl round. The whole reason we were here was finally awake and calling to me from across the cavern. Kirimi's eyes were welled up with tears and she leapt forward, putting both hands firmly on her bars.

"Kirimi don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Blue electricity crackled around her tiny fingers, spreading slightly up her arm but she didn't let go. She just laughed. I cocked my head at her, the panic in my mind subsiding.

"It tickles!" She giggled. Tsubaki and me stared at her dumfounded. This was just weird. _What does she mean it tickles? It hurt A LOT last time I checked!_

"Kirimi?" I asked.

"Yes papa?"

"Doesn't it hurt?" She looked down at her hands.

"Nope!"

"She's your child right?" Tsubaki said, "Well maybe she has some special talents; I mean she is weapon and meister mixed with black blood!" I nodded as it occurred to me that there was probably a reason that the witches wanted her so badly.

I looked across the floor towards where the keys had been dropped by Cal. They were still just as far away as they had been before.

"Kirimi, is there anything else that you can do?" I asked. The little girl nodded, a grin spreading on her round face.

"I can do lots of things!" She looked a little guilty, "But Mamma used to tell me not to tell anyone…"

"But you can tell my and your Aunt Tsubaki can't you?" I leaned forward hopefully.

"Well ok I guess…" She smiled again, "I can turn into a black and white scythe and I mamma always says I have more power from my black blood. But then she makes me take all this nasty medicine to control it." She pulled a sickly face before continuing. "It's so unfair because Seth never has to take any!"

"Is there anything else?" I urged her on, the thought of Maka being stuck with that creep Cal still fresh in my mind.

"Well… I am learning to destroy things with my soul wavelength from Uncle Black star and I can use my soul perception like mamma-"

"Wait what was that about destroying things?" I interrupted, "What can you destroy?" Kirimi pulled a face.

"Not too much, I can just make things I touch break or shatter with my wavelength."

"It's worth a try!" Tsubaki said optimistically. I looked up at Kirimi.

"Please, could you try on the bars?" The young girl sighed in a way that made her seem much older and mature that she was or should be.

"Ok."

…

It wasn't like I had expected. The noise was like a gunshot that cracked through the whirring of the machines that were dotted through the cavern as the top half off the cage was smashed and thrown up. The blue electricity fizzed out and pieces of debris flew off into the room, some crashing into a near machine.

I winced at the noise and the plume of grey smoke that was flooding into the room before I noticed Kirimi; still standing with her hands held up to where the roof had been, her eyes closed tightly. She sank to her knees and smiled slightly at me but her beautiful green eyes were tired and the edges of her snowy hair were singed.

"Kirimi! Are you ok?" I shouted suddenly worried to her.

"I'm ok Papa." She whispered back, standing shakily and making her way towards the keys on the floor slowly. I watched her desperately wanting her to stop and this all to go back. I wanted her to be safe. _Why am I so protective? _But I already knew the answer. _Because she's my little girl; my one and only little angle._

I tried to shake the thought from my head. _I'm a teenager, not a father! _But it wasn't true; it couldn't be. Not with the amount of pride I felt for this strong little girl and the amount of love I had for her.

She grasped the keys and made her way over to my cage, wobbling with exhaustion. I watched as she went round and slowly but surely undid the lock. The door instantly slid back with a whooshing sound and I pulled Kirimi into my arms.

I felt her weak limbs collapse and she let out a long breath as she fell into sleep. I held her tightly. My little Kirimi. My little memory of Maka. _That's right, because I will have a future with Maka._

Very carefully I pulled myself out of the cage and reluctantly laid Kirimi down on the clod stone floor. Tsubaki was still waiting patiently and still smiling kindly at me. I smirked back before unlocking her cage.

"Here take these and get everyone out." I said, handing her the keys, "I'll leave Kirimi here with you but promise me you MUST protect her."

"I promise." She nodded, "but where are you going?"

A shrill shriek echoed through the tunnels and filled the cavern.

"I'm sorry but I have to find Maka!" I said, starting to run off. "Get the others awake before those creatures get here and then get out!" I shouted back. "Don't wait for me!"

Tsubaki nodded and scurried off to get all the cages open. I turned and ran in the direction that Cal had left in. _Don't worry Maka, I'm coming. Just wait for me, just be alright…_

Behind me the broken machine from Kirimi's explosion gave off a spark that smouldered on the ground, seemingly burning out, before springing back to life and lightly crackling as it spread, unnoticed behind the busy Tsubaki…

* * *

**Please review because I love reading through them!**

**I don'tknow how long it will be before chapter 11 but there will be one and it will be sooner than this one! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been ages since I've last updated but it's nearly the end of the story so you wont have to put up with my inconsistency much longer!**

* * *

Finding the tunnel Cal had gone down wasn't hard; it was the only other exit from the cavern apart from the one we had entered through. Like the other one it was a jagged but wider and lit by more lights from the ceiling.

I ran down it, afraid that I would be too late to help Maka. I wanted to blame Maka for this, to say it was all her fault for leading him on and trusting someone who was so against me, but I couldn't. _I guess that's just love._ I shook my head and smirked.

"Maka!" I shouted down the tunnel, increasing my pace so that I was now sprinting. No one answered.

As ran the walls around me started to change. They had wires running along them and it began to look less like a cave and more like a laboratory. The floor was still rock but the deeper into the tunnel I got the more the rocks seemed out of place and the cold silver metal seemed to belong.

Suddenly it struck me that what had happened here had been going on for more than just the couple of days since Kirimi had been with us. It must have taken months, if not years, to put together something like this.

A muffled cry broke through my thoughts and I stopped running, listening intently. Hushed voices were also there now that I was listening. I spun my head round, looking for the source of the noise but I could see nothing but a mass of wires applied thickly to cave walls which had been covered in thin sheet metal.

Then something caught my attention. Some of the wires where hanging loose, drooping down slightly on the wall. I stepped forward, looking at the thick cables. I turned my arm into a scythe and slashed at them, cutting the wires and sending sparks down onto the floor. The lights flickered and noises rang out through the tunnel; of unhealthy mechanical whirs, shouting in panic, and warning alarms starting as the equipment shut itself off without electricity.

Steam leaked out of a crack in the wall just down the passageway and for a moment the wall of wires shimmered before completely disappearing. And behind it, hidden by the holographic image, way the way I was looking for.

I turned the corner hurriedly into a darker room. It was lit with a strange blue light that reflected of the dark stone of the walls. It was coming from a tiny sphere in the centre of the room, and there behind it was Maka, bound on the floor

"Maka!"

"Soul!" She cried out to me in return.

"Well I didn't expect this…" Cal smiled, walking out of shadows, his eyes narrowed, "But it makes no difference, I can deal with you." My fists tightened and I growled but Cal just laughed, "You still don't get it do you! You can't win this Soul, the time gate will open soon and Maka will come back with me to the future. I'll leave that child will be dealt with by the scientists here but really she has nothing to do with me."

"Why are you doing this?" Maka shouted

"To save you of course…" He smiled at her, "You'll understand when we're home but till then please be patient."

Before I had any time to ask the room began to shake, rocks falling from the walls and the blue sphere growing, until finally everything stopped. The time gate was open.

I ran for Maka but I was too far away and Cal and her were already only metres away from the door. The chance of my future was slipping away. _No, this can't happen, not when I'm this close, not now…_

And like a miracle to answer my thoughts Cal stopped, his face frozen. The blue rippled and a boy jumped out, crashing to the floor but recovering fast. He looked up and on seeing Cal and Maka wasted no time in swinging his leg out to kick Cal across the room.

The boy bent down to Maka just as I reached her.

"Mu- um… Maka, are you ok?" He asked seriously, untying her bonds.

"Yes, thank you…" He voice was weak and surprised.

"Maka!" I shouted to her and she jumped up into my arms, hugging me tightly. I smiled and put my hand on the top of her head.

"Oh Soul, I'm so glad you came! I thought I was going to be trapped with him, I thought… I thought I was going to lose you…" She whispered the last part.

"I promise that you never will…" She looked up and took the opportunity to place a light kiss on my lips before blushing and turning to the stranger, who was still standing by the corner.

"We have to leave, and quickly," he said, tousling his brown hair out of his eyes. "This place will burn be burnt out soon and the quicker we go, the more of a head start we get, the better."

"Burn?" I asked. The guy just shrugged his shoulders though.

"That's what y-…they said on the other side." He mumbled.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Maka said, smiling at me and gripping my hand. I turned into a scythe and she spun me once before firmly gripping me.

"What about him?" I asked. All eyes turned to Cal's unconscious body. The stranger scratched the back of his head.

"I guess we'll just have to take him with us, I mean he can't die, his futures written…" he sighed heavily, "What a pain… I guess I'll have to carry him…"

So with Cal slung over his shoulder, we began to run.

...

The main cavern was full of people, mostly scientists, trying to put out the spark which had spread to a roaring blaze of a fire. I could feel Makas shock through her soul wavelengths.

"Leave them, the portal is still open, they can return if they wish. We can't though…"

Maka nodded and ran towards one of the gaps in the machinery, not stopping to care about the orange tongues of fire that licked at the edges of her coat as she ran and reached for the edges off her pigtails. She made it to the other side but didn't stop for the guy. She skidded as she turned and headed straight for the tiny exit, running in leaps up the dark tunnel.

"What about him?" I asked, looking back but seeing nothing but darkness.

"He'll be fine."

"How do you know?" I asked unsurely.

"I just do. His soul is strong and he came for a purpose, not to die for our sake." I smiled as the tacking sound of footsteps echoed up the tunnel behind us.

Maka stopped after about fifteen minutes, breathing hard with her hands on her knees.

"Common, we need to keep going." The stranger said, readjusting Cal onto his other shoulder. The sound of crackling had been following us for a while now and I knew that the next time I glanced backwards I would be staring into lit tunnel instead of darkness.

"I'll run, then you won't have to carry me." I told her, transforming and holding out my hand to her. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help giving her a toothy grin. She snatched my hand and I pulled her up. The determined look was back in her eyes and that was all I needed to see to know that we were going to make it. When Maka was this determined how could we not.

* * *

**I know it's quite short but oh well, i'll update sooner this time! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here it is! The final chapter of this story! I'm going to miss writing about Kirimi... :(**

* * *

We stood outside in the desert, panting and out of breath but safe and alive. Tsubaki ran over to Maka, beaming, and hugged her, followed closely by Liz and Patty. Behind them Kirimi ran at me and jumped up.

"Papa! I've missed you!"

"And I've missed you too!" I said, hugging her until she started giggling and squirming in my arms. She looked up at me, her green eyes shining with happiness. She looked so much like Maka.

"Thank goodness you made it!" Tsubaki cried.

"Of course we did," Maka smiled, "Soul came to rescue me…" A light blush lit the edges of her cheeks and she looked down at the ground. She walked over and took Kirimi gently from my arms, nuzzling into her frosty hair to hide her growing redness.

"So you made it then?" Black Star smirked, "But why'd you have to bring this scum with you?" he kicked Cal with the edge of his boot. "And who's this guy?" Black Star eyed up the stranger.

Now that I could see him properly he was tall and probably the same age as us if not a year older. He had short blonde hair and a kind smile but his eyes stood out massively; they were deep crimson.

"Well this," I didn't have any answers, "This is… um…"

"Seth." He held out his hand to me and I shook it, still confused.

"Seth! Where were you?" Kirimi shouted from Makas arms. "Lilya said you were coming soon, she promised!" Seth laughed and shook his head.

"You're so fussy, you knew I was coming!" The little girl giggled in response. "And anyway, you had mum and dad to look after you…" he flashed a smile towards me. "I'm Kirimi's older brother."

"Well we could have guessed, you look just like Maka and Soul." Kid smiled, and next to him, with their fingers entwined, Crona nodded.

"You two look so young!" Seth laughed before back tracking, "I mean not that you're old in the future, not really old, just average…." He sighed and a silence filled the air. Tsubaki looked down, Liz scuffled her feet, and even Black star was quiet. Finally I spoke up.

"You're here to take Kirimi aren't you." From the corner of my eye I could see Maka tighten her grip slightly on the girl.

"Yes…" Seth sighed again but this time in regret. "She doesn't belong on this side of time and if either of us stays too long then we will slowly begin to fade until we no longer exist. Kirimi needed to be safe; her blood started a war among witches and mortals, both of which saw her as a perfect weapon. I was different because my weapon blood was dormant until I turned twelve but everyone knew of Kirimi's power. She has weapon and meister blood mixed with the black blood and it gives her such immense power, lots of people say that she should never have been allowed to have been born…"

"But that's terrible!" Maka exclaimed.

"Well it was never supposed to happen." Seth looked down guiltily. Both me and Maka were silent but we both knew exactly what he meant.

"What do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen?" Kid asked seriously.

"In the set future Soul and Maka were never meant to be together. Maka was meant to die exactly four hours ago in a battle with a kishin egg and neither me nor Kirimi were meant to be born." Maka gasped behind me and I gently put my arm round her tense shoulders.

"So what happens now? That future is gone right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. When I was younger my mother and father, well you, used to tell me a story, about how you had loved each other but it wasn't until the day Cal came to Death City that you had had the courage to show it. It was his jump back in time which triggered the change. Just like he promised he saved you Maka."

"Hang on a second! Cal was with the witches!" Black Star broke out.

"Yes but he was lied to." Seth smiled at Black Star calmly. "He was told that Maka would either die or could be saved by taken to the future. The witches told him nothing about Kirimi and Soul other that they were to be captured so that Kirimi could be killed or used for power."

Cal's body moved slightly, showing that he was still alive. I looked at the poor boy that had been hated and lied to and used. _Well you know what they say; good intentions pave the way to hell…_

"I have to leave him here, that way he will not be punished for what he has done…" a small metallic strap on Seth's wrist let out a low buzz. "The gate will be opening soon… Kirimi, you need to say your goodbyes."

The little girls' eyes watered up slightly. And she buried herself into Makas arms.

"I don't want to leave you Mamma…"

"I don't want to leave you either…." Maka looked like she was going to cry as well but she kissed Kirimi's forehead and passed her slowly over to me. I took her and hugged her tightly, feeling her tiny hands gripping onto my shirt.

"I'm going to miss you sweet heart…" I smiled down at her but my throat was tight and I felt like crying too. _Come on Soul, men don't cry…_ "But we've had a lot of fun haven't we?" She nodded and pulled a brave face. "There's my girl." I squeezed her tightly and kissed her nose, making her giggle before putting her down buy Seth.

"Don't worry; you'll see mum and dad soon!" Seth smiled at her.

"What about Auntie Tsubaki and Uncle Black star?" She asked nervously, looking back at the smiling two.

"You'll see them at the wedding remember." Seth laughed slightly and Kirimi nodded, jumping up into his arms.

"The wedding?" I asked. Seth blushed a little.

"I'm getting married… Don't worry, you approve." At that moment the ground began to shake and a small cloud of dust swept up as the blue time door began to inch open. A figure stepped out carefully and I recognised her to be the girl who had first given Kirimi to us. Her long blue hair flicked out behind her as she turned to Seth to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Lilya, on time as always." He smirked at her. "We're just finishing our goodbyes."

"Oh…" She looked around at us with a strange expression although her gaze settled on Tsubaki. Her eyes widened slightly and Tsubaki gasped, taking a small step forwards.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Black Star asked.

"Nothing." Tsubaki smiled widely, "I wish you two happiness." She spoke to Lilya.

"Thank you… mother…"

The three of them turned and stepped through the time gate, disappearing into the blue before it abruptly closed; leaving us all staring at the space it had been.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER!" Black Star shouted out to himself. Tsubaki sighed.

"Yes… She's such a beautiful young lady…" The girl smiled softly.

"Well she certainly takes after her godly father on good looks…" Black Star smirked to himself in triumph. "Wait, she's getting married isn't she!"

"Yes, to Seth, Soul and Makas son…"

"Ha! No way would I let my daughter marry any scumbag who's related to Soul!" He laughed manically.

I looked over to Maka who was standing quietly with her head down. I pulled her into a hug and felt her arms lock round my back.

"It's going to be ok." I told her, "It's not like we won't see Kirimi again…"

"But I love her Soul… I miss her…" She whispered into my shoulder.

"I know, I miss her too…" Maka looked up at me, her green eyes shimmering just like Kirimi's had, before kissing my lips gently.

"I love you Soul…"

"I love you too…"

...

Makas head rested gently on my chest as she slept. It was a sight that I had seen so many times before and yet I was sure that I would never get used to it. Ever since the day that I married her, my life has been perfect, well almost perfect. There is one part of life that we are both still missing; the carefree giggles of Kirimi…

Four years ago when Maka was pregnant we knew exactly what to call our first child. Seth, smart like Maka and into books, and forever going round to play with Black Stars daughter Lilya (much to his disapproval).

I can't wait for the day that Kirimi is born, even though I sometimes catch Maka worrying over whether or not it is the right decision. She wants to wait till the world is a safer place although we both know that war will start up whenever she is born.

Maka stirs slightly and I brush the lose hair out of her face. She looks so calm and at peace.

Cal didn't bother her much after he woke up. At first he stayed away from us completely but soon he found himself hanging out more and more with Liz. No one minds though, not while they are all so happy themselves. Death the Kid and Crona are still together although Kid is having a hard time dealing with Ragnarok. And patty has had so many boyfriends that we don't even bother to learn their names any more.

Makas eyes flutter and she looks up at me tiredly.

"Soul, what are you doing awake?" She mumbles.

"Just thinking."

"Well stop and come back to sleep…" She trails off, falling back into her dreams.

I cuddle up to her and close my eyes, enjoying being here in the arms of the woman I love, and knowing that she will forever love me too…

* * *

**The end...**

**Thank you to anyone who read all of this! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all of the comments you left! **

**DeaMortem :)**


End file.
